


Everything We Ever Wanted

by MeteoraWrites



Series: The Trick To Being Happy [6]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Set 7 years into the future of The Trick To Being Happy.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Troy awoke to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open slowly. Given that Nick was still pressed tightly against his back, he knew there were two possible reason the door would be opening. A moment later the options narrowed down to one at the sound of small feet padding across the hardwood floor to circle around the bed.Troy kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep as the bed in front of him dipped a bit. “Daddy..” A too loud whisper sounded in front of his face. “Daddy, wake up.” A moment later tiny hands were peeling one of his eyelids open and Troy blinked at the little girl that was grinning at him showing off her missing front teeth.“Celia, it’s not time to get up yet.” He grumbled, slipping an arm out from under the blanket to warp around the little blonde 5 year old and pull her down to cuddle against his chest.Celia huffed, but curled up against Troy’s chest regardless. “But uncle Victor is already making breakfast.”“Uncle Victor is a mad man that likes to wake up at 5am every day.” Nick said blearily from his place plastered to Troy’s back.





	Everything We Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you do FTWD Troy and Nick a few years down the line on Christmas morning with their kids (ones that they rescued throughout the years) and Daisy?  
> ~~~~~  
> Okay so this prompt was so fucking cute I couldn't pass it up. I'd thought about the boys having kids in the future and this just cemented the idea for me. So I hope you all enjoy the story.

Troy awoke to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open slowly. Given that Nick was still pressed tightly against his back, he knew there were two possible reason the door would be opening. A moment later the options narrowed down to one at the sound of small feet padding across the hardwood floor to circle around the bed.

Troy kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep as the bed in front of him dipped a bit. “Daddy..” A too loud whisper sounded in front of his face. “Daddy, wake up.” A moment later tiny hands were peeling one of his eyelids open and Troy blinked at the little girl that was grinning at him showing off her missing front teeth.

“Celia, it’s not time to get up yet.” He grumbled, slipping an arm out from under the blanket to warp around the little blonde 5 year old and pull her down to cuddle against his chest.

Celia huffed, but curled up against Troy’s chest regardless. “But uncle Victor is already making breakfast.”

“Uncle Victor is a mad man that likes to wake up at 5am every day.” Nick said blearily from his place plastered to Troy’s back.

Troy chuckled at that, looking over his shoulder at Nick, who still had his eyes closed, though he looked ready to get up.

“That’s not very nice, papa.” Celia chided from her place tucked against Troy’s chest.

“Baby, why don’t you go get dressed and play in the snow until breakfast is ready?” Nick suggested, pushing up onto one shoulder to look down at Troy and their daughter.

“Really?” She asked, blue eyes going wide as she looked up at him.

“Yes, really. Just make sure to stay in the yard.” Nick added as he watched the 5 year old hop out of their bed and take off running towards the door. “Take your brother with you!” He added, receiving a hollered ‘okay’ in response as she disappeared out the room in a flash of waving blonde braids.

With a sigh Nick flopped back down onto the bed. “What time is it?”

Troy leaned over and click on the bedside lamp before picking up his watch and inspecting the time. “6:47. How much longer do you think we can sleep before they realize we didn’t get up?” He mused, clicking the light back off before turning to curl up at Nick’s side.

Nick hummed in thought, letting himself be enveloped by Troy. “Normally I would say an hour, but given that it’s Christmas, I’d say 25 minutes.” He speculated.

Heaving a sigh Troy snuggled closer to Nick. “Okay, so, we get up now, have some coffee while the kids are out playing, and then we can all have breakfast and watch the kids open presents?” Troy proposed, smiling at the face Nick made at the words ‘get up now’.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Nick finally grumbled after a moment before pushing himself up out of Troy’s grasp into a sitting position.

Troy just chuckled and pushed himself up as well before wrapping is arms around Nick’s shoulders and nuzzling at his cheek. “You’re the one that insisted we celebrate Christmas every year after we found Celia and Michael.” 

“True.” Nick said, turning his head to capture Troy’s lips in a quick kiss. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower. Go get the coffee ready.” he said before slipping free of Troy’s grip and out of bed.

Troy watched him go with a smile before getting himself up and dressed. Once he was clothed he made his way down stairs to the kitchen, where Strand was in the process of making some kind of dough. “Morning.” he said, waving to the other man on his way to the coffee maker.

“Morning. I see Celia didn’t heed my advice not to wake the two of you.” Strand said lightly, continuing to work the dough on the floured counter before him.

“She literally pulled my eye open.” Troy said, shaking his head as he opened the cabinet that housed the coffee before pulling the container out and starting to fix a pot. “How long was she up before she came and woke me and Nick?”

Strand chuckled. “She got up at about 6. I had been keeping her entertained with helping me make cinnamon rolls, but she lost interest about ten minutes ago when Michael woke up and started asking about presents.”

Rolling his eyes Troy turned to lean against the kitchen counter and look out the window that was set behind the sink. Celia and Michael were both outside playing in the snow. It was barely light out, but the back yard was illuminated by several flood lights Troy had set up years ago. They looked like colorful little birds playing in the winter white landscape thanks to their snow suits. “How long till breakfast is ready?”

“Twenty minutes. Once these are in the oven I’ll make some eggs and grits so the kids don’t just have sugar for breakfast.” Strand said, rolling the dough out once last time before starting to sprinkle a mix of cinnamon and brown sugar on the top.

“What’s wrong with just having sugar for breakfast.” Troy joked, face serious before he cracked and grinned at the older man. “I’m just kidding. Thanks for making breakfast.” he said before looking back outside to watch the kids as they threw snow balls at each other and squealed in delight as it began to snow softly.

Troy lost track of time watching them, only snapping out of his daze when he felt Nick’s arms wrap around his waist and his chin come to rest on Troy’s shoulder. 

“They look like they’re having fun.” Nick said, voice soft in Troy’s ear.

“You missed it, Celia tackled Mikey and collapsed their snow fort.” Troy said with a chuckle as he continued to watch the two run around in the snow.

Nick raised a brow at that. “I swear that kid acts more like you every day.” 

Troy just turned his head and grinned at Nick “Yeah, and Mikey acts like you. Ironic, given that we aren’t actually their parents.”

“They’ve each picked up traits from the both of you. It tends to happen after three and a half years spent together.” Strand chimed in from where he was stood at the stove stirring a pot of grits, a smile on his face that was barely hidden by his beard.

Troy just snorted at that. “Uh huh.” is all he said before stepping away from the counter and out of Nick’s arms to go open the back door. “Hey!” he yelled out into the early morning cold, making both kids look up from their snow angel making. “Breakfast is almost done, why don’t you guys go wake up your aunt.”

In a flash both children were running inside, trailing snow through the kitchen on their way to shed their suits and boots in the foyer before dashing up the stairs.

Nick laughed as he walked over to the closet beside the back door to grab a broom.”Alicia is going to kill you.” he said as he began to sweep up the snow before it had a chance to melt.

“Well she hasn’t yet, so I doubt she will over telling the kids to wake her up.” Troy said with a shrug before pouring both Nick and himself each a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, the adults watching in amusement as the kids went to town on their breakfasts.

“Auntie Licia, are you going to go back to Mexico after Christmas is over?” Michael asked, blinking at his aunt with wide hazel eyes.

Alicia looked up from her breakfast to meet his gaze. “Nope. I’m staying until the spring kiddo.” She said before ruffling his shaggy jet black hair. “Besides, there’s too much snow for me to try and drive out anytime soon anyway.”

Michael hummed happily in response before shoving half a cinnamon roll in his mouth.

Soon everyone was finished and the kids ran into the living room to sit on the floor in front of the tree. It made everyone smile as they watched the excited 5 and 8 year old skid to a stop and wait impatiently for the adults to filter in to take up seats around them.

Strand took up an arm chair, Alicia taking the other while Troy sat on the couch beside a sleeping Daisy. Nick took his place on the floor beside the tree, since celebrating Christmas was his idea he was told he had to be the one to hand out presents every year. A duty he greatly enjoyed if he was being totally honest.

It made everyone happy to see how excited the kids got over their gifts. They were both given a sled, which were a major pain to find. Mikey got a soccer ball, Celia got a Barbie with a box of clothes, and the kids had made each adult a card, which was to be hung in each of their bedrooms along with everything else they had made their adoptive family since they came to live with them.

After they finished up with presents they all took the kids outside to sled down the slight embankment just outside and to the right of the stone wall. Even Daisy came out, albeit she was on Troy’s shoulders the entire time and looked mildly annoyed the the falling snow.

They stayed outside until it was lunch time and the adults were too cold and hungry to stay out any long. There was no protest from either child as they were told they needed to stay inside the rest of the day, both happy to play in their rooms with their new toys until it was time for bed that night.

That night everyone went to bed with smiles on their faces. All thoroughly exhausted and content from celebrating a truly happy Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
